leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Shaco
}} Abilities | }} Shaco instantly blinks to a target nearby location and enters stealth for up to 3.5 seconds. His next basic attack within 6 seconds is guaranteed to critically strike for modified base critical damage. Bonus critical damage from items, runes and mastery is applied for the full amount. |leveling = |range = 400 |cooldown = 11 seconds after exiting stealth |cost = |costtype = mana }} | . ** Deceive will apply bonus critical damage on top of its modifier. For instance, with (+50%) and Rank 5 Deceive, Shaco will deal bonus damage equal to 270% of his attack damage. This is before any other bonuses or mitigation are applied. Note that if Shaco were to attack the target from behind it would deal 20% additional damage on top of the critical strike itself. *Deceive's casting animation (an orange puff of smoke) can be seen by both teams through the Fog of War. |video=Shaco QVideo }} }} Shaco creates a Jack in the Box at the target location with 150 health. It will stealth after 2 seconds and lasts a maximum of 60 seconds. When an enemy comes near the box activates and comes out of stealth, fearing nearby enemies briefly and attacking them for 5 seconds, dealing magic damage with its attacks. Casting Jack In The Box breaks stealth. |leveling = 300 700 (estimate) 1.6 (Attacks 9 times in 5 seconds) 50 100 |range = 425 |cooldown = 16 |cost= |costtype = mana }} | }} Shaco's basic attacks poison his targets, reducing their movement speed for 2 seconds. It also gives affected non-champion units a chance to miss their attacks. |leveling = |description2 = Shaco throws a dagger at a target enemy dealing magic damage and applying his slowing poison to them for 3 seconds. The passive is deactivated during the cooldown. |leveling2 = |range = 625 |cooldown = 8 |cost = |costtype = mana }} | }} Shaco becomes stealthed and untargetable for 0.5 seconds, then creates a clone of himself that will last for up to 18 seconds. The clone deals 75% of Shaco's damage and receives 50% extra damage. This clone deals 50% damage to towers and inhibitors. At the end of its duration or when dying the clone will explode, dealing magic damage to nearby enemies. |leveling = 1125 250 |cooldown = |cost = 100 |costtype = mana }} | or ). However, it cannot be used to avoid ticks of or . The duration timer will pause and continue once Shaco is targetable again. *The clone will receive its own Banshee's Veil, Guardian Angel or other item buffs. *The clone cannot be the source of aura buffs, but it can still be affected by nearby auras. *Hallucinate spawns Shaco and his clone with consistent orientations. Shaco faces the same direction as he did when the ability was cast. The clone faces towards the top of the screen. *Shaco's clone will benefit from certain stats gained from items such as: **attack speed and crit chance. *Shaco's Clone will not benefit from certain item effects such as: **Spellblade and Youmuu's Ghostblade's active *Runes and Masteries do not increase the clones stats. **The clone displays its real stats, which makes it fairly easy to find the real Shaco. *Shaco's Clone is also capable of picking up Health Relics on Dominion and Howling Abyss. *Shaco's Clone cannot lifesteal. }} }} References cs:Shaco de:Shaco es:Shaco fr:Shaco pl:Shaco pt-br:Shaco ru:Shaco zh:萨科 Category:2009 release Category:Beta stage release Category:Released champion Category:Stealth champion Category:3150 IP champion Category:790 RP champion Category:Jungler champion Category:Assassin champion